The invention relates to an application device for a flowable substance. Known application devices include an applicator unit having a reservoir and an applicator. The application is provided on one end of a cylindrical peg. An opposing end of the peg extends into the reservoir for receiving a flowable substance. The opposing end of the peg is penetrated by a cross channel from which an axial channel branches off and leads to the applicator. At least one annular lip seal of the applicator unit interacts as a seal with the cylindrical peg of the application device, whereby an activation of the application device occurs by shifting the reservoir on the cylindrical peg in the direction of the applicator, i.e. the peg is inserted further into the reservoir.
An application device of this type is known from DE 200 19 091 U1 and serves particularly for the application of pharmaceutical or cosmetic substances onto the human body. The known application device is designed in the form of a mini-syringe which has a cannula-shaped tip as applicator with which the flowable substance can be discharged. For activation, the reservoir, which is designed cup-shaped or like a small tube which is closed on one side, is manually shifted on the cylindrical peg so that the peg acts like a piston that displaces the flowable substance stored in the reservoir and delivers it via the cross channel and the axial channel of the application unit to the application tip. During the activation, the side wall of the reservoir penetrates the annular recess surrounding the peg. The application device known from DE 200 19 091 U1 has the disadvantage that accurate metering of the flowable substance is not possible without problems, since the controlled shifting of the tubular shaped reservoir on the cylindrical peg is difficult.